Of The Stars Episode 06 / Transcript
“So, that’s this so called world of light?” A person said. In the moment this was said, someone walked along the feather plaza. “Seems weak.” She said. “Ah, whatever, it’s not my duty to judge this silly looking place. My only duty is it to take out those so called warriors of the rainbow!” The person said and kept walking… OPENING Right after the opening was a fight scene shown. It was Sienna fighting against some black-haired girl, while the others were trapped behind Sienna. “It’s one of these days again…” Sienna started talking, though it was not shown in the animation. So it was probably a thought. “My name is Mikanki Amber, or also known as Guardian Angel Sienna, the angelic warrior of light. Right here, right now, I’m fighting our latest enemy. But why don’t we start from the beginning? How about this morning…” Then the day started with a busy day at the MIKAN~Pan. “Woah, today many people need some bread, as it seems.” Ruby said surprised as she looked out of the window. She was in Amber’s room, together with the others. “Shouldn’t you be used to something like that?” Sapphire then wondered. “Yeah sure, but still.” Ruby said slightly laughing. “It seemed like a pretty normal day at the Pan. And today was busier than usually, so I had to help out more than usual. Sure, my friends asked me if I’d need help. But I rejected. I thought I could do that alone. And I did. It was just a load of work to do.” She kept telling, showing the many people standing outside the Pan and Amber how she tried to stay calm in all that mess. “Hm… I’d rather go downstairs, helping Amber.” Topaz mumbled. “Don’t you guys think so too?” “You’d bet! But Amber is so stubborn, she won’t let us. I mean she didn’t already.” Ruby said nodding. “It’s nothing wrong with accepting help…” Emerald mumbled. “I know. But tell that Amber.” Ruby said laughing. “Anyway, I will look downstairs!” Topaz said, standing up. “I’ll come with you. I’m sure down there is more interesting than here.” Amethyst said, following Topaz. “Huh? But up here is so quiet!” Rubellit said, not sure if she should follow them as well or not. Downstairs, the two girls arrive at a stuffed place. “Alright now Amber, you say, you don’t need any help. But that speaks a different language.” Topaz said as she entered the room. “Don’t forget to close the door.” She told Amethyst. “Guys, what are you doing here?” Amber then wondered. “That is alright. I can do it alone!” “You say that so easily, but meanwhile you drown in all of that work.” Amethyst said, looking around. “It’s not a bad thing accepting help.” She then added. “It’s really fine.” Amber sighed. “We are already heading for the finishing line.” She said, though neither Amber, nor Amethyst knew what she meant. “See, my aunt is coming back any minute and on top of that, those many people will disappear soon.” She explained. “The big wave of customers is over already.” She added. “If you wanted to help me, you are too late.” She said pointing at the entrance, where many people are leaving the bakery. “Oh, you are right…” Topaz sighed. “So you join us later, when you have time?” Amethyst wondered. “Sure. But I wonder where that will be. Where I will join you.” Amber nodded. “What do you mean with that?” Topaz wondered. Amber just pointed at the still open door. “I thought I told you to close it.” Topaz said, looking at Amethyst. “I thought I had closed it.” Amethyst said surprised. “And then my friends told me that they got bored waiting upstairs and will now head outside, looking for something to happen.” The telling Amber returned. “I told them that this would be fine, I’ll look for them later. Maybe I should have told them to wait for me. But what then? Then I would have just been trapped along with them. And then we wouldn’t have gotten a happy end.” The telling Amber’s voice disappeared again as the group was walking around the town. “I!” Rubellit shouted. “I remember my first visit here!” She said, standing before the stars which lead to the Feather Castle. “It was right here! This place, I remember it. And then I got attacked! And you guys saved me.” Rubellit said with a dramatic voice, which turned into a cheerful one at the end. “That’s right.” Sapphire said smiling. “I remember that place. Right there, where you are standing. Right there, we fought Demon Crimson.” Topaz said, trying not to look at Ruby. “Oh yeah, right!” Emerald nodded. “A rather terrible memory.” Diamond added. “I’m glad I don’t remember it.” Ruby said. “Liar. You want to know what happened.” Loo corrected her statement. “Of course I do!” Ruby shouted. “Wouldn’t you want to know it?” She wondered, looking at Loo, who just pushed her away from himself. “So? You have experienced quite a lot, haven’t you?” Amethyst mumbled. “That’s right.” Sapphire nodded. “This place has lot meanings.” She added. “The big concert, Demon Crimson…” Sapphire started. “And finally, our fight against Catastrophe.” Emerald finished. “Man, too many things happened at this place.” Ruby mumbled. “Then how about the things that happened at the Kaigan?” Topaz wondered started laughing. “No, even more things happened there!” Ruby said, trying to stop them. “Exactly, for example, I transformed there for the first time.” Sapphire said, just to tease Ruby. “Please, guys.” Ruby complained. “I have met Loo there.” Diamond said cheerful. “Enough.” Ruby complained. “Enough, enough, enough. We have done in this town enough.” She said. “Now, now Ruby. Don’t be like that.” Emerald said, slightly laughing. “But Ruby was right…” Telling Amber started to talk again. “We have done a lot of things in this town for the past year and who knows what will happen. It’s no use of recalling all that things that happened last year.” She said as the group went on, teasing each other. “I hope Amber comes soon.” Ruby sighed. “Or at least finds us soon.” She said. “Where could we be, huh? There are a few places we usually visit. The plaza, the Kaigan, the path of music, etc. There not many places where we could be.” Loo sighed. “That’s true!” Topaz agreed. “If you really want her to look for us, we could head to my home.” Amethyst said joking. “Not today, the sun is so beautifully bright!!” Rubellit said, raising her arms to the sky. “Not today. Exactly.” Telling Amber continued. “They went where I thought they would go. To my favorite place. My favorite place of all. It’s true. Many things happened there, but that would nothing change. The Kaigan is still my favorite place.” “Look at the sun!” Rubellit called as they arrived at the Kaigan. “Now you sound like Amber!” Topaz said slightly laughing. “Really?” Rubellit wondered. “Really.” Telling Amber returned. “I like to point out how beautiful the sun is, every time I arrive at the Kaigan. It’s no surprise that I’m the angelic warrior of light. I love sunlight and would do anything to protect it. But that’s my duty.” “And then it appeared…” Telling Amber made a pause to let the episode tell itself form this point on. “Looks like I found you…” A deep voice appeared. But the voice was heard before. At the very beginning. No one was around except for that black haired girl. “Who are you, what do you want from us and why are you here?” Ruby wondered. “Careful. I feel darkness in her.” Loo warned Ruby. “So that’s what you want…” Ruby mumbled. “That’s too bad. Your little pet stole my thunder.” The girl complained. “…” “See, she also calls you pet.” Sapphire said, looking at Loo. “… I’m not a pet!” He shouted. “Anyway, may I introduce myself:” The girl made a little pause… “I am the jewel of darkness! Shyama!” Shyama said. “But you can call me Charoite.” “S-She introduced herself like we did.” Rubellit muttered unbelieving. “So does that mean… you are…?” Amethyst stuttered. “That's right, I'm a magical girl. But nothing like you. I’m better than you. I'm better than everybody!” Shyama said arrogantly. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that!” Emerald shouted. “Everyone!” Ruby called and everyone transformed. They transformed without Amber, so they didn’t do a final group pose this time. Meanwhile at the MIKAN~Pan; “Amber, Amber!” Mandarine called. “What’s up?” Amber wondered, hiding her under the desk. “Something has appeared. You need to get there!” Mandarine said. “I-I can’t” Amber sighed. She was worried about what to do now. “I can’t just leave the bakery alone. I will have to wait until my aunt comes home.” Amber said standing up and serving the next customer. “What is taking you so long, aunt Haru?” She thought worried. “Our powers to protect the colors! We are the Guardian Stars!” Guardian Angel Heather and Guardian Angel Lavender had also finished their transformation. “Now this will be extra interesting.” Shyama said and didn’t wait long to charge her first attack. She went against Crimson. “She’s strong.” Crimson struggled while fighting against her. “But your bad that you are all on your own.” Crimson said smiling. And right after that, Shyama got attacked at her left and at her right. She was attacked by Saffron and Azure. She was able to dodge the attack but then got attacked by Whitney, who kicked her away. Shyama stopped herself from falling and stood up right after that. “Not bad. Not bad at all. But I doubt that this will be enough.” She said arrogantly. “Shut up.” Lavender said. Shyama smiled and attacked the Guardian Stars. She figured that it would be easier to finish them first. They didn’t have the same experience like the other five after all. So she attacked Lavender and Heather, who really had to struggle during the whole fight. As Shyama noticed that the other five where trying to help Heather and Lavender, she raised her hand at her and shouted: “Dark Force Field!” Then a black net caught the five girls, trapping them on a black field, where they couldn’t move at all. “Everyone!” Lavender and Heather shouted, trying to help them. But they couldn’t. Because as soon as they freed themselves from Shyama, the she sent another net to also trap them. “That’s bad!” Pink said. “Let’s hurry!” Purple said and the two left the fight scene. They arrived at the MIKAN~Pan, where Amber just left the bakery. “Finally.” Mandarine said. “Let’s hurry!” “It’s not my fault aunt Haru took that long!” Amber complained. “Sienna!” Pink shouted. “I’m not transformed yet. So no need to call me like that.” Amber mumbled. “It’s bad. It’s really bad!” Purple shouted. “Hurry to the Kaigan. The others are in a pinch!” Purple added. “The Kaigan, huh?” Amber wondered. “Hurry up!” Pink shouted. “Alright! Let’s go, Mandarine!” Amber said and kinda forced Mandarine to transform in his Commune form. Back at the Kaigan: “What is that?” Crimson wondered with a weak voice. “I can’t move.” She added. “This magic is blocking our powers.” Cyan said. “We can’t do anything.” Heather said. And it was true. The Dark Force Field, Shyama used on the Pretty Cures didn’t just trap them on the ground but also took their ability to move and is probably even blocking their human strengths. “Don’t worry, I will---” Loo started, ready to create some kind of magical thing that would have the power to rescue them. But Shyama shot some kind of small arrow at him, which took him out. He fell down and didn’t move again. “Huh? It didn’t kill him? Impressive.” Shyama said unimpressed. “Loo!” Whitney shouted. “Don’t worry. He survived it, which is impressive. The poison was actually made to kill. Not to stun.” She said. “But don’t worry. You’ll die all together now!” She said was ready to attack. “You sound like the winner of this match. But in reality, the real fight hasn’t started.” Sienna’s voice then appeared from a bit away. She was standing at one of the higher cliffs of the Kaigan, looking down to Shyama. The sun was shining and it looked like the sun was her spotlight. “Never count the sun out!” She called and then jumped. Since the sun was shining, Sienna looked like a shadow in the sun for a moment before she did spin around and landed right before Shyama. “Another one…” Shyama mumbled grumpy. Sienna looked around. “You can’t probably hurt my friends and then just pretend like you don’t have to pay for this!” Guardian Angel Sienna said clearly and then got ready to fight. “Huh. You want to fight? Fine. I’ve nothing to fear anyway. I’m way better than you are.” Shyama accepted Sienna’s offer to fight. Then the two stood across each other. The sun and the darkness. And they started fighting. Shyama’s attack were strong but Sienna managed to dodge every second. The same with Sienna’s attacks. But Sienna didn’t plan to lose this fight. She didn’t care about how strong Shyama was, she had only one goal. Teach her that the sun is too powerful for her. And of course to stay away from her friends. Because next time, when all eight are fighting against her, it won’t end like this. “And there we are again.” Storyteller Amber returned, who turned out to be Sienna at the moment. She was just thinking all of that. “The sun against the darkness. I will do everything to protect those who are important to me. And it was kinda my fault that they are in this state now. So I have to save them now!” She thought. “You won’t win this. Never!” Shyama shouted angrily, summoning a dark energy ball. “Black Boom!” She shouted and sent it to Sienna. But Sienna rose her arm to the sky, having her Heaven Crystal appearing and with it, she blocked the attack. After that, the Crystal disappeared right away. “The Heaven Crystal?” Saffron mumbled. Then Sienna attacked. She appeared in front of an orange background. She started drawing a circle with her left hand. Then, as the circle was finished, she shouted: “Light up!” And put her palms together, like she wanted to shoot the attack. Then the circle was filled with orange-yellow ombre and leaf-like beams appeared around the circle. Then she put her hand over her head, shouting: “Shining Orange Sunshine!” and the sun followed her movements, growing and shining at the top left corner of the scene down to Shyama. She was almost that much stunned that she couldn’t get away before the ray turned thicker and almost purified her. But she got away anyway. As Shyama was gone, the Force Field disappeared as well, and the others could move again. Sienna helped them up. “Sorry that I’m late.” Sienna smiled. “Are you kidding? That was amazing!” Crimson said. “No lying. I didn’t know we could still use the Crystals.” Azure agreed. “Me neither. It just kinda happened and I’m glad I could still use it. It saved my life!” Sienna said. The girls then de-transformed. “Are those Crystals for you something like the Color Palette is for us?” Rubellit wondered. “Uh, kinda.” Emerald said nodding. “Ah, even though the Force Field is gone, he is still unconscious.” Diamond said, looking at Loo. “Oh yeah, what do we do about him?” Ruby wondered. “I’d say, we get him to the Mansion.” Amber said but then started smiling at looked at Ruby. “Or I’d say you get him there.” She said and it was no joke. “Why me?!” Ruby wondered surprised. “Remember when you tried to train us and we had to lift those heavy buckets filled with rocks?” Amber started. Rubellit and Amethyst just stood behind, wondering what they were talking about. “Oh, yeah! You were the only one not lifting any!” Emerald agreed. “Not you too, Emerald!” Ruby complained. “Now, now. Don’t be like that.” Sapphire said, helping her to lift him. “But you can carry him alone.” She said. “You are kidding!” Ruby shouted. “He is heavier than he looks!” She complained. “Alright.” Topaz sighed. “I’ll help you.” She said and helped Ruby. “I don’t get why Diamond isn’t doing that!” Ruby shouted, trying to get someone else to do this. “Now, now. Diamond didn’t even have then strength to lift that bucket.” Sapphire said. “Please don’t talk about my missing strength now.” Diamond said calm. ENDING Category:Transcripts